Cambio de identidad
by Terashima San
Summary: Los miembros de la generación de los Milagros despiertan en un cuerpo que no es el suyo. Sin saber la razón no tienen más remedio que tomar el lugar de alguno de sus ex compañeros mientras buscan como resolver su problema.
1. El día sin suerte de Kise Ryota

Cambio de identidad.

El día sin suerte de Kise Ryota.

Se removió en la cama con incomodidad, se giró sobre su cuerpo que de pronto sintió pesado. Ryota lanzo un suspiro, extendió su mano para palpar el otro lado de la cama. Frío y vacío. Daiki ya no estaba, se había ido, a pesar de que prometió quedarse a su lado hasta que despertara. Una lágrima corrió silenciosa por su mejilla. Ahora se preguntaba si era para su querido Aominecchi algo más que buen sexo.

Se hizo ovillo en las sábanas, un agradable olor perfumado golpeo sus fosas nasales. "suavizante floral" pensó. Ryota se preguntó si sus sábanas siempre habían olido así. Decidió no darle importancia y cerrar los ojos y respirar hondamente. Lloro en silencio hasta que se tranquilizó,

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrado— Se dijo a sí mismo. Y entonces lo noto. Su voz estaba extraña, más grave de lo que nunca había sido y extrañamente familiar.

Se sentó en la cama, aparto las sábanas de su cuerpo y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Nada.

—¡Estoy ciego!— Exclamo lleno de horror, tocándose la cara con las manos. La textura de las vendas en su piel le hizo dar un respingo." ¿Vendas? ¿Qué vendas?"

Levantó la mano izquierda lo más cerca de sus rostro que pudo. Su campo de visión no era tan limitado como creyó, al menos podía ver unos cuantos centímetros más allá de su nariz. Los dedos de su mano se encontraban íntegramente vendados. Ryota comenzó a temblar. Sólo había una persona que se vendaba los dedos y que era así de ciego.

Kise palpo de nueva cuenta la cama y las zonas circundantes, con una precaución que no era propia de él. Entro lo que busca al borde de la cama, a punto de caer al suelo, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se puso los lentes y de pronto la luz regreso a sus ojos.

Estaba en un lugar que no conocía. En una cama que no era la suya. Rodeado de cosas que jamás había visto. Ryota entro en pánico.

Junto a la cama en la mesita de noche estaba el señor rana. El extraño objeto que Midorima llevaba en la mano la primera vez que perdió contra Seirin. Le dedicó una sonría y la acaricio con cariño con sus dedos vendados.

Kise se sintió como un idiota, por sentirse menos asustado al ver a la estúpida rana a su lado. Tomo a la rana, cerró sus ojos y devolvió su cabeza a la almohada.

—Despierta, despierta, despierta. — Se repetía como un mantra. Tenía miedo, ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a su cuerpo?.

Cuando finalmente se resignó a que no regresaría a su cuerpo con solo desearlo, tomó el valor suficiente para levantarse. Todo era 6 centímetros más alto y la diferencia habría pasado desapercibida para cualquiera, excepto para Kise, quien tenía de su cuerpo la completa noción de sus dimensiones.

Camino por la habitación dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, sin entender un carajo de la realidad en la que estaba. Quiso morderse las uñas como cuando era un niño y luego recordó que llevaba las manos vendadas y que Midorima iba a matarlo cuando regresara a su cuerpo. Si es que regresaba.

La idea lo horrorizo por completo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

Abrió la puerta que estaba a la derecha. Un armario. Abrió la puerta frente a la cama. El pasillo. Abrió la puerta de la izquierda. Un amplio baño. Ryota suspiro de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo y no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Todo le indicaba que estaba en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, como si de una película se tratara, pero tenía que comprobarlo. Tomo aire y camino a paso decidido al lavamos, donde se observaba el brillo del espejo.

Y ahí estaba, no era la usual imagen que el espejo le devolvía cada mañana, ahí no estaba él sino Midorima Shintarou, su compañero y (aunque Midorimacchi no quisiera admitirlo) su amigo. Ryota sintió que todo se oscureció, tuvo que sujetarse al lavamanos para no caer. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Un sonido chillante llamo su atención, regresándolo a la realidad. "Las cosas no deben estar tan mal", pensó, regresando a su actitud positiva, sólo tenía que ir a buscar a Midorima a su casa y juntos verían como solucionar el problema. Listo.

Caminó de regreso a la habitación y tomo el teléfono. Quizás era Midorimacchi, tal vez ya estaba al tanto de la situación. Tomó la llamada con toda tranquilidad, (no valía la pena que su piel se arrugarse por una situación de la que no tenía control).

—¿Hola? — Respondió Ryota con tranquilidad, esperando escuchar la alterada voz de Midorima al otro lado. (Ciertamente ni siquiera se fijó en él número que llamaba).

Estaba preparado para gritarle, justo como él lo hacía cuando llegaba tarde, pero la respuesta al otro lado lo desconcertó por completo.

—¿Shin chan? — Takao pregunto con genuina confusión.

Kise al otro lado de la línea palideció al instante, era lunes, había escuela, Takaocchi sin duda llamaba por ese motivo. No podía decirle la verdad, pensaría que Midorimacchi estaba loco (no es que no lo creyera ya) lo mandarían a hospitalizar, su carrera en el basket se acabaría, no podría ingresar a la universidad y Midorima en venganza terminaría por desmembrar su cuerpo. (Porque Kise suponía que él estaba atrapado en su cuerpo).

—Shin chan…—La voz de Takao retumbo en su oído, alejando los pensamientos de cabeza, tendría que actuar, aunque no fuera uno bueno. Al menos con ese disfraz nadie pensaría que no era Midorima. No tenía otro opción, hasta no recibir llamada de Midorima él tendría que tomar su lugar.

—¿Eh?, si, si ¿Qué pasa?. — Más de tres palabras y sin el nanodayo. Sospechoso. Takao levanto una ceja en respuesta.

—¿Cómo que pasa?, Llegaremos tarde, estoy esperándote abajo, ¿Cuanto más tiempo tardaras en bajar? — Kise en el cuerpo de Midorima dio un respingo. En sus planes no estaba ir a la escuela, ¡ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el bendito uniforme!

—¡Ya voy! —Dijo con nerviosismo y cortó la llamada.

Dio vueltas por la habitación, y encontró el uniforme en un pequeño sofá. Tomo todo lo que encontró, y se dirigió al baño, una ducha era lo más conveniente y de pronto cayó en cuenta de nuevo.

¡Ese cuerpo no era suyo!¡No podía ver a Midorima desnudo!

Todos los colores se le subieron al rostro. Optó por no bañarse aquella mañana, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de cambiarse la ropa interior que esperaba sobre el uniforme. Tenía que arreglarse en tiempo record. Él era un experto en eso. Se sacó los lentes, se desvendo las manos y hundió la cabeza en el agua fría de grifo. Trato de peinarse como lo hacía su compañero, por fortuna era diestro con el peine y el estilo del cabello le había quedado casi igual. Se lavó los dientes, se puso el uniforme y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Se devolvió a la mitad de la escalera para buscar su bolso de la escuela, (supuso que era el mismo que el que llevaba a los partidos) lo encontró junto al pequeño sofá donde había estado en uniforme.

Salió de casa sin desayunar, sin ver Oha Asa y por lo tanto sin su lucky ítem y con los dedos sin vendar. Kise en el cuerpo de Midorima llevaba los dos botones superiores de su camisa sin abotonar y el saco de uniforme sin cerrar. Takao casi sufre un infarto cuando lo vio. Lo único que atino a hacer fue a señalarlo con las manos temblorosas, Kise bajo la vista y se sonrojo que al ver que no se había calzado los zapatos; cerró la puerta de un portazo y regreso adentro.

Cuando regreso al lado de Takao este todavía lo miraba incrédulo. Sin atreverse a decir nada.

—Lo siento mucho. — Dijo Kise en el cuerpo de Midorima, —Me he quedado dormido. —Mintió, bueno no del todo.

—¿Lo sientes?, ¿Te dormiste?, ¿Shin chan estas bien?. — Takao lo miro aún más desconcertado, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Kise miro a Takao y supo por su expresión que había metido la pata.

Kise levanto la mirada, y cuando los ojos verdes del cuerpo de Midorima se cruzaron con de los de Takao, Kazunari supo que aquel individuo no era su amado Shin chan. No podía explicarlo, tal vez un rapto extraterrestre era la respuesta pero ese no era Shin chan. Era un impostor.

No tenía como comprobarlo, estaba casi seguro que el impostor no diría nada. Su única solución era ponerlo en jaque. Takao miro a Kise hasta que las mejillas del cuerpo de Midorima enrojecieron.

—¿No le vas a dar un beso de buenos días a tu novio Shin chan? — Preguntó Takao, era mentira, sus intentos por conquistar a Midorima aún no rendían fruto, pero estaba seguro de que el impostor no lo sabía.

Kise enrojeció al límite, Midorimacchi no le había dicho que salía con Takaocchi, ¿Qué debería hacer? . Un error le costaría muy caro. Sabía que Takao era astuto, no podía equivocarse delante de él, pero tampoco podía besar al novio de Midorimacchi con lo celoso que era, su muerte tenia fecha y hora. No importaba que si su cuerpo era el de Midorima, el seguía siendo Kise Ryota y por ello tampoco podía faltarle a sus sentimientos por Aomine.

—Aquí no — Dijo bajito, ahogado en la vergüenza que tenía, Takao abrió los ojos hasta el límite que su cuerpo le permitía. Ese definitivamente no era Shin chan. ¿Pero quién era entonces? ¿Cómo es que estaba en el cuerpo de Shin chan? El tenía que descubrirlo y traer de vuelta a su amado tsundare.

—De acuerdo, entiendo. Shin chan ¿Acaso quiere provocarme llevando tu uniforme así?.

"Mierda" pensó Kise, olvido por completo que Midorima jamás llevaba la camisa sin abotonar ni la chaqueta del uniforme abierto. Él era demasiado correcto. Se abotono la camisa, y la chaqueta del uniforme.

Takao sonrío si el impostor no sabía nada de Midorima tampoco podía exponerlo a pasar una vergüenza.

—Sientate —Dijo Takao, señalando la carreta. Kise le obedeció, y observo sonrojado como Takao se hincaba y vendaba con cuidado y amor los dedos de su mano izquierda con la cinta que el mismo llevaba en su mochila. —Tu lucky ítem es un nomo de jardín, tomé uno del jardín de mi mamá, así que nos ahorraremos la molestia de ir a comprar uno.

Kise miro dentro de la carreta y efectivamente ahí estaba un nomo de jardín color rojo, con una sonrisa que a Kise le parecía aterradora. Suspiro al imaginarse a sí mismo cargando eso a todos lados. "Todo sea por la causa" se dijo a sí mismo y le sonrío a Takao como Midorima nunca lo había hecho.

Takao lo miró con tristeza, daría cualquier cosa por ver ese rostro sonriente en su verdadero Shin chan. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba recuperarlo.

—Te toca pedalear mi amor. — Dijo Takao y de un salto se acomodó en la carreta. Una cosa era ser el lacayo y cochero de su príncipe. Otra muy diferente de un desconocido, Kise dio un respingo, se levantó de la carreta y monto la bicicleta. Pedaleo más fuerte de lo que esperaba, las piernas de Midorima eran más largas que las suyas y más fuertes. La verdad era que no tenía control de ese cuerpo. —Es para el otro lado mi cielo. — Dijo Takao, Kise enrojeció y cambio la dirección. Las cosas estaban realmente mal.

En las clases las cosas fueron aun peor. Kise hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse despierto, pero resultó inútil. Mirar a Midorima cabecear con descaro era un espectáculo digno de ver. No es que nunca se durmiera. Es sólo que nunca cabeceaba con tal descaro. Takao hizo lo posible por mantenerlo despierto incluso había mantenido un conversación con él por medio de notitas (cosa que Midorima jamás hacia).

A la hora del almuerzo, Kise en el cuerpo de Midorima, suspiro aliviado, vio aliviado que su amigo cargaba en la billetera más dinero del que necesitaba y asalto la tienda gustoso. Comió un montón de porquerías dulces, que Midorima jamás comía porque él nunca olvidaba su almuerzo. Takao no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Y a la hora de la práctica en el club, las cosas para Kise no mejoraron imitar a Midorima le exigía un esfuerzo descomunal. No pudo hacer ningún tiro de media cancha y mucho menos de cancha completa, pero al hacer tiro de largo alcance nadie lo noto. Excepto Takao.

Cuando el entrenador dio por terminada la práctica el primero en suspirar con júbilo fue Midorima. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

—Ah, ósea que hoy no harás tu sesión personal de tiros, pensé que usarías tu primer capricho del día en eso. — Le dijo el entrenador. Kise no comprendía eso, sabía que Midorimacchi se sobre exigía, pero con lo pesada que era la práctica no había forma humana de que lanzara un balón más.

—¿Eh?...bueno, creo que yo que quedare sólo un ratito. — Dijo con una sonrisa que descoloco a todos y robo más de un sonrojo. Kise nervioso de dio la vuelta "Idiota" se dijo a sí mismo. Midorimacchi jamás sonreía. Aunque por la reacción de sus compañeros no debía verse nada mal.

Comenzó a lanzar desde la línea de tiro libre. Takao no le sacaba los ojos de encima y su mirada era tan intensa que en momento de distracción fallo el tiro.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy, disculpa por hacerte esperarme — Dijo a Takao quien agradecía que nadie hubiese visto lo que acababa de pasar. Sigo con atenta mirada como el impostor recogía apenas 15 balones y los acomodaba en su lugar. —Me encaminare al vestidor. — Dijo el impostor y Takao lo siguió al momento siguiente.

Takao estaba fuera de sí, apenas cruzaron la puerta de los vestidores, Takao cerró la puerta de un portazo y con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía tomo los hombros el cuerpo de Midorima y lo azoto contra los casilleros. El ruido del metal retumbo con fuerza en toda la habitación. Kise en el cuerpo de Midorima hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! Y ¡¿Qué haces en el cuerpo de mi Shin chan?!. — Takao estaba furibundo, Kise tuvo miedo de que lo sacaba del cuerpo de Midorima a golpes. Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en unos ojos verdes ajenos; y lleno de miedo bajo la cabeza. No tenía sentido negarlo, Takao lo sabía, quizás desde que lo vio en la mañana

—¡No….no… sé porque me sucedió esto!, cuando desperté esta mañana ya estaba en el cuerpo de Midorimacchi. — Dijo Kise sin poder contener el llanto más tiempo, aferrando sus manos a la playera de Takao.

—Midorimacchi….Kise Ryota….. —Repitió Takao sin poder entender del todo lo que acaba de escuchar. Envolvió el cuerpo de Midorima en sus brazos lo mejor que pudo. Mientras lo escuchaba sollozar, sintió ganas de llorar también.

—Todo va a salir bien. — Dijo Takao con un hilo de voz, más para sí mismo que para Ryota. —Encontraremos la forma de solucionar esto. —Dijo lleno de confianza, Kise se contagió al instante. Él no era un llorón después de todo. (Bueno no mucho). Había soportado el día sólo y ahora tenia un aliado.

—¡Gracias Takaocchi!. — Dijo lleno de felicidad, esbozando su mejor sonría que se vía igual de hermosa y provocativa en el rostro de Midorima que en el suyo propio.

Takao lo devolvió la sonrisa, pasó sus manos por el cabello de Midorima. —No vuelvas a sonreír usando el rostro de mi Shin chan. — Dijo serio. —Vámonos a mi casa, ahí pensaremos que hacer.

Kise amplio su sonrisa en respuesta y trato de poner su mejor cara serie al momento siguiente.

—¡Si Takaocchi!. —Respondió, antes de tomar sus cosas para salir a la casa de su nuevo amigo.


	2. Por partida doble

Taiga Kagami hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero su cuerpo se negó rotundamente. Era extraño que alguien con su condición física se sintiera así de cansado, "Tal vez el esfuerzo de muchos días continuos" pensó.

Intento volver a dormir, pero un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la piel. Era extraño para él dormir desnudo, más aun, no recordaba haberse quitado la ropa, ni siquiera recordaba a qué hora se había ido a dormir. Intento girarse, pero algo lo tenía apresado, Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Piel morena.

Taiga quiso gritar, pero su voz se ahogó en su garganta. ¡¿Qué carajos hacia Aomine en su cama?! se apartó tan rápido como pudo y de pronto la cama se terminó. Se fue al suelo de bruces, llevándose la sábana con él. Retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo quedo arrinconado a la pared, con rapidez cubrió con la sábana su inminente desnudes.

De pronto Taiga quiso salir corriendo. No por cobardía, ya se encargaría de matar a Aomine después pero ahora necesitaba recuperar al menos la voz y entender qué demonios había sucedido la noche anterior. Aparto las sábanas de con rapidez, se levantó sujetándose de la mesita de noche, apenas dio un paso y su cuerpo fue de vuelta al suelo.

Se llevó la mano a la cadera por inercia, un dolor desmesurado le recorrió toda la espalda baja. Kagami pinto un mueca de horror.

Calor.

Un líquido caliente y espeso corrió entre sus piernas. Taiga pensó que se desmayaría. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirar. "Ese negro bastardo". Pensó. Era claro (al menos para Taiga) que lo había drogado, secuestrado y violado. "El maldito uso acondicionador". Dijo para sí mismo al sentir su cabello extrañamente suave. Era la única respuesta que venía a su mente, eso explicaba porque no recordaba nada, porque estaba desnudo y porque rayos no estaba en su casa; porque ya a esas alturas del partido se había percatado de aquel lugar con muebles blancos no era su casa.

—Muro chin, estás haciendo mucho ruido. —Balbuceo Aomine, quien a pesar de las molestias, no dio muestras de querer despertar, por el contrario, se limitó a extenderse sobre la cama y seguir durmiendo.

Taiga estaba completamente fuera de sí. Mientras las palabras "Muro chin" retumbaban en su cabeza. Su mirada viajo del cuerpo tendido de Aomine a su propio cuerpo.

Sus manos pequeñas, blancas y de aspecto suave. Se palpo el rostro y el cabello con las manos temblorosas, Taiga creyó que vomitaría Ese no era su cuerpo.

Olvido por un momento el terrible dolor en su parte baja y a gatas camino al otro lado de la habitación, un espejo de cuerpo completo en la puerta del armario le devolvió la imagen más aterradora que jamás creyó ver.

Su cabello rojo, ahora brillaba como el sol y su mirada oscura era ahora dorada y deslumbrante.

—Pero que carajos…—Dijo para sí, sin poder creer lo que sucedía. Él era Taiga Kagami, seguro, pero la persona en el espejo era Kise Ryota.

Kagami lleno sus pulmones de aire, y su voz regreso con toda su fuerza.

—¡Ahhhhhh!— Lanzo un grito lleno de desesperación que se escuchó en todo el edificio. El cuerpo de Aomine brinco en la cama, seguramente por el susto que le saco aquel grito histérico.

—¡Muro-chin! ¡¿Porque gritas?! — El cuerpo de Aomine se incorporó en la cama, miro el cuerpo desnudo de Ryota en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando su reflejo en el espejo con una expresión de miedo. Los ojos de Aomine parpadearon mil y un veces. —Ki chin….¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación? — La voz de Aomine reflejo una autentica incredulidad, el tono pastoso era algo que iba con la cara aterradora de Daiki. Taiga volvió a temblar, esta vez de rabia.

—¡No soy "ki-chin"!— Grito con sarcasmo, mientras se levantaba olvidando el dolor en su cadera. — ¡Soy Taiga, idota!¡Taiga Kagami! ¡Y tú por si no te has dado cuenta, estas en el cuerpo de Aomine! — No había que ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba, sólo había una sola conocía a una persona que agregaba el "chi" después de cada nombre.

Murasakibara abrió los ojos ante las palabras de Kise, bajo la cabeza para mirarse y comprobar lo que le había dicho, en efecto ese no era su cuerpo, ni la voz que había salido de sus labios era la suya.

Atsushi se levantó de un brinco y sin importarle en absoluto su total desnudes camino hasta el espejo y empujo a Taiga en el cuerpo de Ryota sin el menor tacto. Tomo la puerta del armario con ambas manos, como si quiera arrancarla. Ese no era él. Era Mine-chin en el espejo.

Murasakibara miró su imagen hasta que se convenció que no era un sueño. No estaba seguro que debería hacer ahora y lo único que atino fue a tirarse de rodillas.

—¡Soy negro! ¡Me he encogido! —Grito Murasakibara en el cuerpo de Aomine. Taiga lo miró estupefacto sin poder creer lo que escucha. ¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba?, debía ser una broma.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué estoy en el cuerpo de Mine-chin?!—Murasakibara estaba histérico, se levantó del suelo y tomo el cuerpo de Ryota por los hombros y lo zarandeo con fuerza. —¡Dimelo! ¡O te aplastare!. — En los ojos azul metálico de Aomine se dibujó una mirada asesina. Taiga de verdad temía por su vida. El cuerpo de Kise en los brazos de Aomine se veía insoportablemente delgado y frágil.

—¡No lo se!, ¡Yo simplemente desperté así! ¡Suéltame, tu idiota!— Taiga hacia su mayor esfuerzo para soltarse del agarre que Murasakibara en el cuerpo de Aomine ejercía sobre su persona, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte y la cadera lo estaba matando.

Murasakibara soltó al fin a Taiga. El cuerpo de Kise fue a dar al suelo de nuevo y el cuerpo de Aomine comenzó caminar en círculos por la habitación.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Repetía la pregunta una y otra vez. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

—¡Deberías comenzar por ponerte algo de ropa! — Gritó Taiga, mientras intentaba levantarse apoyándose en la cama.

—¡¿Qué importa eso?!, ¡Tú también tienes una! — Dijo señalando el miembro de Aomine, suponiendo que era lo que a Taiga le molestaba. — ¡Este cuerpo no es nuestro!¡Eso es lo que debería importarte! — La seriedad con la que hablaba Murasakibara sorprendió a Kagami, estaba claramente alterado, no, estaba al borde de la locura. — Un dulce, necesito un dulce. —Dijo y al momento siguiente salió de la habitación.

Camino a grandes pasos por el que reconoció como el departamento de Kise, se movió en la cocina con rapidez buscando cualquier cosa para comer que no fuera un vegetal, estaba por maldecir a Kise y a su condición de modelo cuando abrió el refrigerador y encontró lo que buscaba.

En el apartado de en medio, esperaba un trozo de pastel, de chocolate con fresas, de aspecto más que delicioso. Murasakibara lo tomo sin consideración alguna, sin importarle que esa no era su casa y ese no era su pastel. Hundió sus dedos ahora morenos en el suave betún y en cuanto el dulce estuvo en contacto con su boca, soltó una exclamación de alivio.

Con el pastel es un estómago regreso a la habitación aún no estaba seguro de que demonios había sucedido, pero ahora tenía una idea que hacer.

Cuando Murasakibara en el cuerpo de Aomine entro a la habitación casi tropieza con una montaña de ropa.

—Oye, no desordenes la habitación de Ki chin. —El tono pastoso de su voz había vuelto y su mirada parecía aburrida y estoica de nuevo.

—¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Cuando abrí el maldito armario para buscar ropa todo me cayó encima!—Taiga se justificó, como siempre no podía evitar gritar, pero era extraño ver a Kise haciéndolo.

—Olvida eso, Ki chi va a matarse si sales vestido así estas ridículo. — Sin cambiar el tono o la expresión de su rostro señalo a Taiga y al instante siguiente de dispuso a buscar la ropa de Aomine.

Taiga con molestia se miró al espejo, él no era una persona vanidosa, es más toda su ropa se parecía para evitarse la molestia de elegir que usar. Él no sabía nada de moda, solo opto por ponerse lo primero que encontró: Un pantalón de corte recto color beige, una camisa verde brillante que parecía más de gusto de Midorima que de Kise y un chaleco (con ese cuerpo ahora siempre tenía frio) con cuadros rojos y azules, sumado a eso su cabello rubio desgreñado. Murasakibara tenía razón, lucia ridículo.

Cuando Taiga estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo y preguntar qué diablos usaría Kise, encontró a Murasakibara terminando de vestirse.

—Parece que vino aquí después de clase. — Dijo Murasakibara en el cuerpo de Aomine, quien ahora llevaba el uniforme de la Academia Tōō.

Taiga no dijo nada, se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban Kise y Aomine saliendo y porque Murasakibara le restaba tanta importancia El sonido de un teléfono llamo la atención de ambos. Un objeto pequeño y de carcasa amarilla clamaba la atención de Kise. Taiga miró a Murasakibara, preguntándose si debía contestar o no.

—A Ki chin lo llaman mucho, todos los días, si no respondes podrías traerle problemas. Asegúrate de ser amable. Estas en el cuerpo de Kise. — Murasakibara le respondió a su pregunta sin formular, Taiga suspiro aliviado. Quiso saber porque lucia tan tranquilo pero ahora tenía que responder a la llamada. En cuanto presiono el botón verde una voz familiar grito con fuerza en su oído.

—¡Tu, idiota! ¡¿Dónde diablos estas!?, ¡el partido empieza en una hora, te dije que tenías que estar aquí para entrenar!, ¡Voy a matarte! — Taiga quien no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de aquel modo quiso gritarle a Kasamatsu una grosería, pero recordó su particular condición y recibió la siguiente tanda de insultos sin decir nada.

—Lo siento senpai. Iré a ahora mismo. — Respondió Taiga, esperando que a Kasamatsu le bastaran sus disculpas y colgara el teléfono. Así lo hizo, luego de amenazar con matarlo si no estaba en la escuela en los próximos 10 minutos. Cuando corto la llamada, Murasakibara usaba los ojos de Aomine para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡No puedes ir ahí!, tú no eres Kise! ¡Me dan ganas de aplastarte por lo idiota que eres!— El cuerpo de Aomine se acerca a grandes pasos a su persona con intenciones de cumplir su amenaza. Pero Murasakibara tenía razón él no era Kise. Si él pequeño muchacho rubio estaba acostumbrado a que todos le gritaran él era diferente. No le importaba si el cuerpo que tenía era más débil que el de Aomine. Si tenía que golpearlo lo haría, aunque se le rompiera la mano.

—¡Deja de gritarme!¡Tú eres el idiota! ¿Qué querías que le dijera?, ¡Además tu estas como si nada!, parece que no entiendes la maldita situación! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!.

—¡El que no entiende nada eres tu Bakagami! ¡Pudiste decir que estaba enfermo! ¡Tenemos que ir a Yosen en este momento! — Los ojos dorados del cuerpo de Kise se abrieron por la sorpresa. Definitivamente aquello era la idea más descabellada.

—¿Para qué mierda quieres ir a Yosen? ¿Acaso estás loco? — La cara de Aomine se deformo en una mueca ofendida. Y se dispuso a explicar lo que según él era obvio.

—Iremos a buscar a Muro chin, él siempre sabe qué hacer. Además si desperté en el cuerpo de Mine chin el debería estar en mi cuerpo. —Dijo lleno de seguridad, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—¡No podemos ir a buscar a Tatsuya y decirle: Esta mañana despertamos en un cuerpo que no es el nuestro, por favor has algo para ayudarnos…¡Creerá que estamos locos!...— Taiga sencillamente no podía hilar la lógica en los pensamientos de Murasakibara. Ese hombre definitivamente tenía totopos con quesos en la cabeza.

—¡No digas eso!¡Muro chin podrá ayudarnos!

—¡No hables como si lo conocieras! ¡Él no es una brujita! ¡No va a devolvernos a nuestro cuerpo con sólo agitar una varita mágica!. — Taiga vio como el brillo desaparecía de los ojos de Aomine, como si se apagase su última esperanza.

—¡Tú eres él que no lo conoce, Muro chin puede hacer lo que sea!— De pronto la actitud infantil de Atsushi regreso. Le dio la vuelta y regreso a la cama, donde abrazando a la almohada se hizo un ovillo.

Taiga miro el cuerpo de Aomine temblar, el tipo de temblor que se apodera del cuerpo cuando se contiene la respiración para acallar un sollozo. Taiga sintió culpa. El tipo de culpa que se siente cuando le dices a un niño que no puede tener una casa de árbol porque ni siquiera hay un árbol en la casa.

Taiga se aproximó a donde el cuerpo de Aomine descansaba. Se sintió aun peor cuando vio sus ojos llenos de agua.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó, era obvio que Murasakibara debía estar igual o más confundido que él y probablemente igual de asustado.

—Quiero ver a Muro chin… — Dijo entre sollozos y Taiga quien nunca había sido bueno con los niños ni había tenido que consolar a nadie, termino por frotar la espalda de Aomine tratando de calmar a Murasakibara.

—Lo sé, yo también quiero verlo, pero ahora debo irme a la escuela de Kise, tienen un partido, las cosas se pondrán mal para él si no voy. — Dijo Taiga, tratando de ser amable para no perturbar más al gigante de Yosen, a pesar de ello ante la insistencia de Murasakibara por ver a Himuro se preguntó si la relación entre ellos había cambiado y ahora mantenían una relación como la que acababa de descubrir mantenían Aomine y Kise. Kagami decidió que no podía preguntar y rogo en silencio que Murasakibara no insistiera en ir a Yosen.

—Tu no quieras ver a Muro chin, Baka chin. —Dijo Murasakibara, dejando a Kagami con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. El cuerpo de Aomine se levantó de la cama, enjuago sus lágrimas y comenzó a caminar a la puerta. Soltó un largo suspiro y luego agrego:

—Sera mejor irnos, Ki chin no puede faltar a sus partidos o van a castigarlo, yo iré a Too en lugar de Mine chin, seguramente tendrás que ir a su trabajo también. Llama al número de Mine chin si ocurre cualquier cosa o si descubres algo sobre lo que nos pasó. Cargare su teléfono todo el tiempo. Y por busca el uniforme de Ki chin, enserio luces como un idiota. — Y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Taiga en el cuerpo de Kise estuvo listo en los siguiente cinco minutos, agradeciendo que Kise tuviera su equipo de baloncesto a la mano, ahora solo esperaba al gigante de Yosen en el cuerpo de Aomine, había entrado a la primera tienda que encontró apenas salieron del edificio. Murasakibara sin consideración alguna gasto el dinero que Aomine traía encima y compro el triple de los dulces que normalmente compraba.

—¿Por qué rayos compraste tantas porquerías? Eres un deportista además, siempre me he preguntado cómo puedes comer tantos dulces. — Dijo Taiga en el cuerpo de Kise mientras comenzaba a andar camino a la avenida principal.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — Respondió mientras abría una bolsa de papitas. — Pero si tanto necesitas saber te lo diré, no seré capaz de aguantar el stress de un día en la vida de Mine chin sin una ración de dulces.

Taiga lo miro sin comprender, pero prefirió no decir nada. Cuando llegaron a la avenida Murasakibara le señalo el camino de la izquierda.

—Si tomas ese camino llegaras en poco tiempo. Asegúrate de ganar y no dejar en mal a Ki chin. Yo me iré por el otro lado. Nos veremos en el departamento de Ki chin. — Y dicho esto le tendió la llave que había encontrado en la cocina.

— ¿Cómo entraras tú? — Pregunto Taiga.

—Mine chin traía una copia de la llave en el bolsillo. Que te vaya bien. —Respondió Murasakibara, antes de comenzar a andar a la parada del bus.

Taiga siguió los pasos del cuerpo de Aomine con su mirada dorada por unos instantes y después comenzó a correr por el camino que Murasakibara le había indicado. Agradeció que el gigante de Yosen tuviera tan buen sentido de la orientación porque llego a preparatoria Kaijo en poco tiempo.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que recibió la llamada del senpai de Kise, por lo que Taiga corrió a toda prisa al gimnasio que por fortuna sabía dónde estaba. Tenía en el celular más de 30 llamadas pérdidas y aproximadamente 20 mensajes de odio. Kasamatsu en verdad iba a matarlo.

Justo como lo esperaba, el senpai de Kise lo recibió con una patada que lo dejo tumbado en el piso. Su cadera aun le dolía y mucho, a pesar de ello había corrido con todas sus fuerzas. Y aquel maldito lo había recibido de aquella manera, casi sintió pena por Kise, quien además de las burlas tenía que aguantar los golpes físicos. No es que sus senpais nunca lo hubiesen golpeado. (Hyuga en realidad pegaba muy fuerte) pero sencillamente se le hacía injusto aquel trato.

Aun en el suelo, se limpió las lágrimas que eran una extraña mezcla de emociones que se estaban desbordando. Rabia por el mal trato por parte de Kasamatsu, impotencia por la situación en la que estaba y no comprendía, el dolor insoportable en su cadera y espalda baja y tal vez muy en el fondo, muy en el fondo porque deseaba ver a Kuroko, a Kuroko y a su estúpida cara, siempre imperturbable, su mueca estoica. Siempre le molestaba que lo sorprendiera, llegando de repente hablándole a su espalda y ahora más que nada en el mundo deseaba escuchar su "Kagami kun".

Kagami en el cuerpo de Kise se supo de pie, entro a los vestidores mientras escuchaba como uno de sus compañeros decía un "Creo que te pasaste un poco". En una situación normal Kise hubiera saltado agradecido porque su compañero lo defendiera (Aunque sea verbalmente); pero esa no era una situación ni Kise estaba ahí.

Taiga libero en el partido toda su frustración; aplasto al otro equipo triplicando el marcador. No era que los miembros de Kaijo no se sintieran contentos por la victoria, el problema era que el estilo de basket de Kise era totalmente diferente al de Kagami.

Su senpai quiso hablarle a Taiga sobre eso, pensando que él era Kise claro, pero Taiga aun no quería verlo, por ello en cuanto sonó su teléfono respondió sin dudarlo. Era la manager de Kise, para informarle que lo esperaría afuera de la escuela, a las cuatro de la tarde, cuando sus clases terminaran, hoy tenía una sesión de fotos.

Taiga se puso pálido. Eso no lo tenía contemplado, como nada en aquel extraño día. No le quedaría de otra más que callarse y aguantar. Y con un "gracias por su trabajo" a su senpai, salió del gimnasio, dejando a Kasamatsu con agrio sabor en la boca.

Para Murasakibara las cosas no fueron mejores, todos en su clase lo habían visto raro todo el primer módulo. Era claro que Aomine no se paseaba mucho por las aulas y mucho menos comiendo dulces.

Para el principio del segundo módulo, después del receso Atsushi casi sufre un infarto cuando el profesor de matemáticas repartió los exámenes.

Aquel día Atsushi tenía un examen de ciencias muy importante, si había cambiado de cuerpo con Aomine (como suponía) podía darse por reprobado. Murasakibara suspiro con tristeza, Muro chin lo había ayudado a estudiar, repitiendo las lecciones una y otra vez, pero el verdadero problema era Masako, la entrenadora de Yosen y profesora de educación física. Cuando se enterara de que había reprobado le arrancaría la cabeza con su espada, él no podría jugar si sus notas no eran regulares.

En cuanto al examen de Aomine, Atsushi había tenido uno de aquel tema la semana pasada y pudo responderlo sin problemas. No le aseguraba a Aomine un diez pero al menos pasaría con una calificación decente.

Para la última clase del día. La profesora de historia lo hizo quedarse al final. Murasakibara rogaba a todos los cielos que Aomine no hubiese hecho algo estúpido. No porque le preocupara el regaño sino porque quedaría en evidencia si él no sabía nada del asunto.

El regaño consistió en nada más y nada menos que un sermón sobre la responsabilidad. La profesora que era una mujer anciana y de aspecto serio parecía ser una persona amble en el fondo. Las maneras infantiles de Atsushi siempre le habían sido de utilidad para ganarse a los adultos a pesar de su gigantesco cuerpo. Salió del aula, intacto pero con una grave advertencia. Si no entregaba aquel inmenso trabajo suspendería y si suspendía podría despedirse del club de basketball

Afuera del aula estaba esperando un sujeto que a Atsushi le pareció muy extraño. Había estado mirándolo insistentemente todo el día. Aquello comenzaba a irritarlo, por accidente se había sentado en su silla pensando que Aomine seguía prefiriendo el lugar que tenía en la secundaria pero aquello no era motivo (pensaba Atsushi) para ser acosado por aquel sujeto que pedía disculpas por todo.

—¿Qué quieres? — Pregunto Atsushi, molesto.

—¡Perdóneme! ¡Perdóneme! —Atsushi rodo los ojos, no era una persona paciente y para colmo aquel sujeto le resultaba desesperante. —Sólo quería saber si Aomine san iría al entrenamiento.

Atsushi vio en aquellas palabras un escape. Tal parecía que aquí tampoco frecuentaba las prácticas de manera regular, lo que significaba que podría irse a casa temprano. Los dulces para esa hora del día se habían terminado.

—No— respondió Atsushi, usando el tono de voz que usaba cuando deseaba intimidar, Por la forma en la que sujeto miraba a Aomine supuso que era la competencia directa de Ki chin, supuso entonces que a él no le molestaría si lo asustaba un poco y sin esperar respuesta de aquel sujeto que siempre pedía disculpas se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Cuando llego a la casa de Kise encontró la computadora sobre la mesa, suspiro con alivio al ver la que la contraseña era "Aominecchi". Su sonrisa se amplió cuando encontró en su correo electrónico lo que buscaba.

Y ahí estaba Murasakibara Atsushi, quien nunca se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera el mismo, descargando un trabajo que él había hecho con mucho esfuerzo (y con ayuda de Himuro) para corregirlo con las observaciones de su profesor y cambiarle el nombre por "Daiki Aomine".

El trabajo quedo listo a las pocas horas, no lo hacía por salvar a Aomine (se repetía en su mente), lo hacía porque deseaba que participará en las eliminatorias para el inter high que eran en un par de meses. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a ganar y no ganaría si los más fuertes no jugaban.

Eran las diez de la noche y Kagami en el cuerpo de Aomine no había regresado aun. No era algo de qué preocuparse Kagami podía cuidarse sólo, únicamente quería cerciorarse si no había descubierto algo. Prefiero esperarlo en la habitación de Kise, donde prendió la tele y pensando en Muro chin se quedó dormido, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser el mismo al despertar.

Taiga llego a las dos de la mañana, jamás pensó que la carrera de un modelo eran tan demandante y horrible, le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír, se había cambiado de ropa mil veces y lo habían manoteado otras mil más, le habían puesto miles de cosas en la cara y su cadera…por dios que creyó que se le rompería si es que no estaba ya. Agnado a eso estaban los errores que había cometido para finalmente terminar ahí en el departamento de Kise tan tarde y completamente destruido.

En la habitación encontró a Aomine hecho un mohín profundamente dormido. Imagino que Murasakibara había tenido al igual que él, un día de mierda. Lo cobijo con torpeza y se tumbó a su lado. Había pasado por muchos días difíciles pero siempre siendo el mismo. Ahora Taiga Kagami se encontraba en un mundo que no estaba hecho para él, en un cuerpo que no era suyo. Casi se sentía como un barco a la deriva.

—¡Kazu, tienes una llamada! — Grito su madre desde el piso de abajo.

Kazunari Takao, había llevado a Kise en el cuerpo de Midorima a su casa, le había dado instrucciones de cómo llamar a su casa y avisar que se quedaría a dormir, recordando de memoria todo lo que Shin chan respondía.

—Kise contesta por favor — Pidió Takao con las manos ocupadas cargando en futon que acaba de sacar del armario.

—Si, Takaocchi — Kise levanto el teléfono y cubrió la bocina para gritar: —¡He tomado la llamada, gracias!.

Espero a escuchar el ruido del teléfono ser colgado en la parte de abajo y respondió, serió, como lo haría el mismo Midorima

—¿Si?, buenas noches. — EL verdadero Midorima al otro lado de la línea, casi sufre un infarto cerebral, alguien había respondido, con su voz. Su cerebro maquilo una y mil ideas y al instante siguiente gritaba en la bocina, histérico.

—¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TU?! Y más importante aún…¿QUÈ MIERDA HACES EN EL CUARTO DE TAKAO? — La sola idea que alguien estuviera usurpando su lugar y lo utilizara para aprovecharse de alguien tan ingenuo como Takao acabo por desquiciar a Midorima.

—¡Midorimacchi!— Midorima pensó que se desmayaría, con razón estaba en el último puesto del horóscopo de Oha Asa.

Escucho un fuerte ruido en la habitación, Takao al escuchar a Kise, se había abalanzado sobre él para arrebatarle el aparato.

—¡Shin chan! — Era Takao, gritando histérico, con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¿Estas bien?, Dime donde estas, iré por ti ahora. — Algo se rompió dentro de Midorima al escuchar a Takao tan afectado, no sabía la razón por la que sabía del cambio, pero tenía la certeza que tenía que ver con que Kise era un bocón idiota.

—No puedo ahora Takao, estoy en una complicada situación pero estoy bien. Debo pensar cómo solucionar esto, te llamare mañana. Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo. — Midorima al otro lado hablo rápido y en un susurro. —Por favor cuida que Kise no haga algo estúpido.

Takao, rompió en llanto, sintió más miedo que nunca antes en su vida. Ese que hablaba era Shin chan, lo reconoció tan rápido como el propio Kise, aunque su voz era ahora más grave e intimidante.

—Midorimacchi, si estas en mi departamento podemos ir ahora y….— De nuevo su voz había salido por el auricular. El verdadero Midorima trago en seco. El asunto era más grave de lo que creyó.

—No estoy en tu cuerpo Kise. — Interrumpió y Kise dejo caer el teléfono por la sorpresa. Takao quien había sido lo suficientemente rápido de nuevo tomo el aparto.

—Shin chan…..— Le llamo con un hilo de voz.

—No llores Takao, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo. — Y dicho aquello la llamada se cortó.


End file.
